Garfield and the teen titans
by Jack something
Summary: Garfield goes to jump city and sees that evil has set foot in jump city and the teen titans can not defeat him. It is up to Garfield to save jump city and destroy evil within the city's cracks.
1. Chapter 1

Jump city was facing another criminal. Far worse then any criminal jump city had ever encountered.

He was causing havoc in the road, cars being split apart by his awesome might and swift magic like abilities. The people who survived fled. But not far enough.

"Oh no!" The people screamed "there is evil in the streets!"

Out of nowhere, the teen titans came like knights riding into the scene. Robin, there leader, looked upon this man. He was very evil and almost... Machine. But not enough to silence his evil heart.

But Robin didn't recognize him from any of the villains the team had met. He wasn't the one eyed merc or his killer squad. No, not even an entity they had met. He was more evil then Ravens Father!

"Teen titans!" Robin yelled "let's get this guy!"

"Okay, Robin!" Starfire said, shooting her energy beams at the being.

"Piece of cake." Cyborg said, running towards the evil doer before blasting his gun arm.

"Same." Beast boy became a dinasour and ran toward this force of evil.

"Whatever." Raven said just floating toward the man.

They attacked as they would any of there enemies. But like the some who were powerful, this enemy wouldn't go down by simple laser beams and fool gadgets.

"Robin, he is too powerful!" Starfire cried out.

"Don't say that, Star. We can do this!"

But even there most powerful assaults could not defeat this powerful foe. He stood tall and laughed a bellowing of evil. And reeked of it, too.

"I will have your blood in my bowl!" He said.

The teen titans dragged themselves back from him, but he only needed to walk to his defeated foes.

"This isn't good at all!" The mayor of jump town said. "Not even the teen titans can defeat this criminal. I must give him the town. It is the only way to save the town."

Suddenly, riding in on a custom Harley Davidson, was an orange manly figure. He was ripped and handsome. And the most manliest cat ever. Garfield!

"I heard there was trouble in jump city. So I hopped over here." Said Garfield with wit.

"Help them, Garfield! The teen titans are in danger!" The mayor cried.

"Stop acting like a woman, mayor. I will help these teens." Garfield got off his bike and walked toward the mess of broke down cars and cracked roads.

The teen titans were trying to fight this for with all there might, but there attacks flew off this villains chest like toys thrown by a baby.

"Fools. I am more powerful then you! This town will be the first I conquer!" He bellowed.

"You will be the conquered, fool!"

He turned around. It was Garfield, his muscles flexing and his cat eyes darted at him.

"Well, well. If it isn't you. I wondered if the "great" Garfield would come for me." The man said, mocking Garfield.

"How dare you use quotation marks for great!" The teen titans yelled "Garfield is great!"

Garfield flexed his two muscles, showing how powerful he is. "I will beat you into a soft lump like Lasagna." He said with heroism.

"Bring it." His enemy said.

Garfield and the villain lunged at each other, arms tangled in a lock of battle. A trial of might ensued, as the two were evenly matched.

Garfield let go of the assailants arms and gave him a swift punch. "Take that, you criminal!" He roared.

But the man stood up as easily as he fell. "Simple punches do not hurt me." He said mocking Garfield.

Garfield pulled out his desert eagles and said "how about a lead sandwich?" He pulled the trigger, but the bullets deflected off the mans chest.

"Hmm... A bullet proof vest?" Garfield said in an intelligent tone, scratching his furry chin. "Very well. I will just have to give you some justice with my iron fist of forever might."

He reared his fist back and gave the criminal a good punch in the face, which did something this time.

"My face! It stings of pain of mightiful justice fist!" The assailant cried out with pain.

"Yes. All who are evil feel the burn of justice's flame." Garfield said. "For I am justice, and my fist my punishing flame."

He stood over the villain and pulled of his iron dented iron skull mask. Underneath its cold steel... Was an enemy Garfield thought long gone.

"Odie!" Garfield cried out in surprise. "It's... Its you!"

"Foolish cat! When my power is restored to its fullest, I will seek vengeance on you! Till then," odie vanished into a dark cloud of evil. His voice continued in an echo "wait for the impending doom of the world and for beyond!"

Garfield felt shock. But the teen titans came up to him with thanks. "Thank you Garfield," robin said "we are the Teen Titans. We are young super hero's who seek to do justice."

"That's a good goal," Garfield said "it is better then doing drugs."

His eyes were caught on two women, a dark and brooding sorceress and a starrey eyed girl with green eyes. "Who are those beautiful women?" Garfield said enchanted by their beauty.

"Those two are Starfire and Raven. They are apart of the team too." Robin said with honesty.

"Hmm... Perhaps I will romance them after battles with the mutt odie." Garfield looked down at Robin "You say you wish to do Justice? Then let us go to your head quarters."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"How do we defeat him, Garfield? The dude is too powerful!" Beast boy said whining.

"Be silent, rodent child." Garfield said. "I too have wondered this. He is powerful, as I am too. But he is as powerful as me. It started long ago..."

We were young, we trained for many hours. We were warriors as well as our dear friend John. Odie was like a brother to me, but he betrayed me when he decided to work with vampires to steal blood.

He kidnapped Natalie Portmanteau, who I saved with some help.

I thought I killed him that day. I thought I had spared his soul from evil with my fist of justice.

But I didn't. He found these machine gods called the reapers...

"The reapers? Even I have never heard of such frightening being such as these, and I come from another planet."

Star fire said with fear.

"They are feared by the galaxies, but I knew I could defeat them all with my strength.

I was on my way to defeat them and there minions the collectors. He had killed one of the loves of my life, not lasagna. But... An alien named Tali.

We were marching in his halls of doom when I fell through the ground, falling through time. I tried to fight time, order it to bring me back to them. But I came back to the present.

I fear what Odie has done to my found friends and crew. For I could not get back to them

I wondered the place I had fallen to, thinking of the injustices odie would cause. I could not stand by and let him destroy the worlds I found, the women I had loved, or the lasagna. He would feast on a bullet sandwich before he would end the world

So I came here."

The titans were in shock of hearing Garfields story. Starfire was sad for him "I am sorry for you, Garfield." She said.

He correced her orange face with his strong fingers. "Do not be, lovely woman. For if we can defeat Odie, then we will save the world."

The Teen Titans nodded in approval. The wanted to help as much as possible. "How can we help?" They asked.

Garfield smirked. "We must go to Bodies base and destroy him there. I will need the destination of where he is and then I will know where to strike."

Just then, the mayor barged into the room, panting heavily. He walked towards the seated Titans and Garfield. His face covered in sweat.

"Mayor?" Starfire shivered.

The mayor fell down before them, a knife stuck in his back. The titans looked at the mayors body in horror. But Garfield pulled the knife out, looking at its crimson stained steel.

Suddenly, a group of evil ninjas broke into the windows and stood in there fighting stance, watching these heroes.

Garfields eyes were darted at them, studying them.

Then from the door that led to the room came a man with an iron mask. And one eye peering out of it. Deathstroke.

"Garfield. I have heard about you. You should leave well enough alone, get out of the city. This is Odies town now."

"Wait..." Raven looked at Deathstroke puzzled "you're working with odie?"

Deathstroke looked at her "yes I am. You see, Odie is powerful. I need him to help me take what is mine."

"Deathstroke..." Garfield said, wondering the mercs name. "That is a stupid name. Why did you not go for something like... DeathGarfield." He said wittily as he pulled out his desert eagle and shot his bullet into the one eyed mans chest.

"Ahck!" He cried out in pain "you will pay for that Garfield!"

Deathstroke pulled out his kattanas and lunged at Garfield, the manly cat grabbed the blades with his strong hands and threw his enemy to the wall.

The Teen Titans fought the ninjas while Garfield fought the ninja leader.

Garfield and deathstroke circled each other like two fighting bulls, one angrier then the other. Deathstrokes Katanas were bent but still use able.

And once again, the two fought. Garfield using his hard fist to block the katana blades, while Deathstroke got even more angry. He began slamming the blades edge onto Garfield. Who only smirked.

"How is a bigbcat like you able to block my steel blades with your bare hands?"

Garfield chuckled and said "I train and eat Lasagna. That's how."

Deathstroke sought one final blow to destroy Garfield. But the manly feline dodged his attack and saw him land his blade in a plug in. His whole body danced in an uncontrollable spasm.

"Do not have a stroke." Garfield said wittily.

He looked over to see the titans were still fighting the ninjas. Winning atleast, but slowly. Garfield had no time for such slowness so he came forth and threw the ninjas back out the window.

The Titans and Garfield watched them plumit to there deaths. "Oh damn." Garfield said in disappointment "I had forgotten to ask for there base."

Suddenly, they heard coughing from behind. It was the mayor! He was well wounded but still alive.

"Mayor!" The titans cried out and ran to him. He sat by there couch and looked at the titans. "I know where the base is..." He said.

"Where?!" Garfield commanded.

"Its... Its under the city. He has been building his base... Since he first got here." The mayor said with regret.

"You knew it was Odie the whole time, then!" Robin spated, angry at the mayor.

"Yes... I had to let him stay... He would of destroyed the city... Buy he helped too. He... He kept the criminals from taking over."

"That's are job mayor!" Cyborg said angrily.

"There is no time for anger now!" Starfire said wisely.

"The hot alien beauty is right!" Garfield said "we must seek odie now and strike before it is too late. Come. To the sewers!" The teen titans followed Garfield as he went to the sewers. To give Odie a taste of Justice.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

They had reached the underground layer of Odie. His fortress dawned of skulls and women slaves.

"Help us Garfield!" They cried out to him.

"Do not worry, women! I will save you as soon as we destroy Odie!" Garfield said as his words eased the women.

The walked further into Odies den of evil. He had many torture devices, and many scum had been working for him it seems.

Many empty cells and many empty suits. A room full of guns and a room full of poisons.

Garfield was apauld by Odies base. But it seemed familiar...

"Were in a maze!" Robin said angrily "we can't find Odie any where!"

Garfield pointed toward a room, its entry a big gaping hole, curved nicely. Garfield and the others walked toward it and saw what was held inside.

It was where Odies throne room was! He did recognize this place... It was Odies housing of the Collectors!

"Odie... Once I find you, I will clasp my hands upon your throat and strangle you. I swear it." Garfield growled.

Just then, Odie came into the room from the shadows. He clapped his hands and slyly smirked at Garfield.

"You found me, Garfield. Good. I thought I'd have to come to you, but it seems you came to get doomed." Odie said as he snickered.

"Enough, you mutt! You cannot win this time!" Garfield yelled.

Odie pulled out a remote and pressed its button. The whole place lifted from the ground, lifting up apart of the city too. Chunks and buildings and cars were floating around Odies base, revolving around its darkness.

"Odie..." Garfield growled.

"I have seen many things with the repair I have undergone. There are stronger beings in the stars. And I! I will control them!" Odie said foolishly.

"Fool! You have fallen into a cage of greed! I will free you by giving you the only key. Death!" Garfield ran toward Odie and the two fought with the velocity of wariorness.

Garfield punched Odie, a tooth flew out. But Odie spit his blood into Garfields eye. Temporarily blinding him.

"Err!" Garfield growled in pain.

Odie made a swift kick and kicked Garfield in the stomach. Odie laughed evilly until Garfield gave him an uppercut, putting Odie on the floor.

Garfield grabbed Odies collar and began punching Odies face, punching until he could no longer feel his hand.

Odies machine part face was dented badly. His non machine sided face was bruised and bloody.

"Silly Garfield." Odie said, pushing Garfield off of him and floating above him. "You cannot defeat me, no matter hard you try."

Garfields feline teeth gritted together. His face bruised and angry. "I will defeat you! I will!"

He jumped up and grabbed Odies neck, strangling him. Odie gaged and coughed till he spit out a toxic venom that made Garfield jump away.

"Curse you, Odie!" Garfield yelled "we were like brothers! Why did you turn your back and Justice and Lasagna!"

"Because I don't like Lasagna! I like kibble! And justice? Justice is for weaklings." Odie said.

"You are foolish, Odie! Lasagna is good for you! And Justice is for the righteous!" Garfield said with justice.

"No matter, Garfield! I will take my seat above the stars and take all life as my own to toy with!"

It seemed all hope was lost, from the teen titans perspective. The galaxies would face turmoil. And Jump city would not see freedom from Odies base orbit. No.

Starfire cried on Ravens shoulder and weeped.

But then, braking through the roof of Odies base, a war cry was heard by all.

"AMAKOOO!"

Jon Arbuckle came down with his roaring guitar, playing heavy metal. He also had brought some lasagna.

"Catch Garfield!" Jon said as he threw the lasagna to Garfield.

Garfield caught the lasagna with his mouth and chewed it down. A glorious smile appeared upon his face, his fur glowed and almost raised. His widened as his iris grew smaller. His fist clenched mighty as giant hammers.

Garfield had become more powerful with the will of metal and Lasagna. He was all powerful.

"No!" Cried out Odie "this cannot be!" Odie ran flew out of his base as a coward would.

Garfield flew after him, his fist aimed for Odie like missiles.

"You cannot run from me, Odie! I will see you treated to justice with a side of lasagna!"

As fast as Odie was, Garfield was much faster. They were two speedy bullets chasing each other. A bullet wanting to kill, while the other wanted to save.

Garfield grabbed Odies machine parted face and pulled it off, pulling away some of Odies skin.

"Ahh!" Odie screamed in pain.

"Let the world see you for who you really are, coward!" Garfield yelled with might as he grabbed Odies neck flew downward. The wind breaching Odies face, while Garfield still looked as he did.

Odies skin flapped and flapped till the two reached the ground. Odie was dead. His face gone. He was free from the cage of greed. Garfield saw odies base fall. The teen titans and Jon made it out and watched it fall. The women were running in the fields free.

The group were having a celebration at the Teen Titan head quarters. Raven and Starfire were hanging around Garfield. Jon came up to Garfield with a map in hand.

"What is it, Jon?" Garfield asked.

"Garfield! I found a time machine for you! You can save Them!"

Garfield nodded at Jon and said "thank you Jon. For everything."

Jon nodded back "I am your friend, Garfield. You never need to worry, for I will always be there. In the night sky, when criminals seek to do crime. In the west, when outlaws kidnap innocence. In space, when alien evil strikes from dark corners.

All who hear my cry tremble. And know that you are coming too."

Garfield shook Jon's hand and said "well said, but don't forget that you stole that from me."

Jon laughed "yes, I could not think of anything as brilliant as you did."

Star fire tugged on Garfields arm. The masculine cat looked at the alien beauty. Her eyes like cute green kittens "Garfield, before you go could... We sleep under the stars of romance?

" yes, I'd like to make love with you too." Raven said.

"Very well," Garfield said grabbing the two into his arms "we will make love till the sun rises."

Robin and the other guys gave Garfield a thumb up as he took the women to the bedroom. Jon sat the map on the counter and flew away, his guitar playing all around the world a heavy metal ballad.

That night, many babies were made.

The end...?


End file.
